Update:April 24 2017
DomiNations 2 Year Anniversary! v5.5 Update Notes v5.5.X ‘DomiNations 2 Year Anniversary’ update is almost here! Marco Polo, the Traveling Merchant *'Marco Polo now periodically visits your town to offer his wares!' *'Trade with him for Troop Tactics, Event Buildings, National Trade Goods, and more!' Friendly Challenges *'Challenge your Alliance members in practice battles to hone your strategy' *'Create your own Challenges to test out new Town and War Base layouts' *'Friendly Challenges don’t consume troops, medals, or resources!' New University Leader: Amelia Earhart *'Research Amelia Earhart’s skill tree at the University to bolster your air force and oil economy!' *'Harness the power of her Capstone Skill, The Ninety Nines, which gives you +1 additional air capacity' New World War Tie-Breaker *'If two Alliances finish a World War with the same number of stars and average destruction, the winner is now determined by who has the least amount of time elapsed in battle' *'In ties, winning your battles as fast as possible is the key to winning the war!' *'Only the time elapsed from the best attack against each War Base counts' New Atomic Age Upgrades *'Farms and Caravans can now be upgraded to level 18' *'Oil Wells can now be upgraded to level 6' *'The University can now be upgraded to level 6' *'Fighters and Bombers can now be upgraded to level 18' *'Transports can now be upgraded to level 12' Other Improvements *'A new ‘Recommended Upgrades’ button has been added next to the Store button to provide advice on what to upgrade next' *'A Quick Victory star timer has been added to the battle HUD for easier tracking in battle' *'Improve your strategic planning with more information on the World War Scouting screen' *'The Announcements window now has tabs so you don’t miss out on discounts, sales, events, and updates!' Performance Improvements *'Improved performance and stability on older devices' *'Fixed a handful of rare crashes' Balance Updates *'Betrayal, Protect, and Sabotage Tactics now cost 2 Tactics Capacity (was 1)' *'War Academy level 5 (Enlightenment Age) now provides +1 Tactics Capacity (was +0), increasing Tactics Capacity by 1 from Enlightenment Age onward' *'Stronghold now spawns the any remaining donated Troop Tactics when destroyed' *'Fixed Atomic Age HP for French Consulate, Khan Dais, Zulu Kraal, and Long House (was 1600, is now 1950)' Bug Fixes and Improvements *'Prevented a crash when dropping Troop Tactics in battle' *'Fixed a crash on the battle results window' *'Prevented a rare crash when going into World War battles' *'Fixed a crash caused by claiming a tactic without a War Academy' *'Game no longer crashes when tapping on the Aztec Temple' *'Fixed a disconnect caused when players sped up University research' *'Fixed an issue where adding or removing Troop Tactics from the Stronghold could cause them to be lost or duplicated' *'Troop Tactics are now included in the World War battle prep window' *'Stronghold properly updates with when new Troop Tactics are added' *'Same Troop Tactics with different levels will now appear sorted alphabetically' *'Fixed an issue causing too many donated troops to spawn in World War battles' *'Offensive Blessings now show up in Attack History even if only Troop Tactics were used on offense' *'Coalitions more reliably appear in the World War map' *'Fixed an issue where the wrong image could appear in the Announcements window' *'Fixed bonus Trade Goods not appearing on the battle results screen' *'Sneaky units like Commandos no longer trigger the S.A.M. Battery trap' *'Prevented an exploit allowing buildings to be stacked on top of each other' *'Players can now view Active Troops in Factory and Airstrip info windows' *'Players can now access friends’ Alliances through Alliance Friends tab' *'World War now displays total attack duration in place of average attack duration' *'Added attacks used and battles won to World War banner in World War report window for Battle, Alliance, and Enemy tabs' *'Clarified message when claiming a Troop Tactic reward from an event' *'Added "please wait" message when claiming Expedition rewards' *'Improved messaging for “Finish Now” or “Instant” finishing University research' *'Tower Blessing now correctly indicates that it buffs the Stronghold' *'Teutonic Fury buff effects now appear in World War battles' *'Added clarification text to Blessing descriptions: (An attack must deal 10% or more damage to your town to consume this Blessing)' *'Event building info windows now display correct stats in Bronze and Iron Ages' *'Offensive blessing info windows in Attack History now show applied buffs' *'Stradioti UI portrait no longer displays Hussar image' *'Security improvements' *'Minor art and text fixes' Category:Updates